


Nightmare

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff & Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: Celeste has nightmares, and Kirigiri is there to comfort her afterwards.





	Nightmare

Celestia stared at the man with the gun, her wallet in one hand and the other arm wrapped protectively around Kirigiri. “Listen up, you absolute heathen, and be sure to listen well” she snarled. “You’ll never make me admit defeat. You lost fair and square, and now you’re throwing such a childish fit! It’s pathetic!”

Kirigiri shook her head. “Celeste… you’re not going to win this one. They have a gun, and they can and will hurt you. I’ve called the police for backup, but for now, we have to back down.”

The gambler sighed. “Alright, but they threatened you… that’s something I could never forgive…” 

She was terrified. If anything had happened to Kyoko, she had no idea how she would’ve handled it.

Before the detective had a chance to answer, Celeste felt a hard kick and she was knocked to the ground. Kirigiri, who was strong and has had fighting experience before - fought back for her life,  but her efforts were put in vein. The first man grabbed a hold of her and the second had a gun pressed to her head.

“Hand me the entire wallet, or I’ll shoot her right here and right now,” he told her. “I’m going to count down from three. Three… two…”

Celeste let out a bloodcurdling scream as she threw the wallet at him. “Now give her back!” She screeched.

His grin only deepened. “Oooh, whatever happened to that scary poker face you had back at the casino?” He lifted Kirigiri over her shoulder. She lipped the words “help is on their way,” as Celeste watched.

Suddenly, he shot the gun and Celestia was frozen in the street, a lowly loser who couldn’t save her own girlfriend. She felt tears forming in her eyes and she wanted to scream, her throat burning and nothing coming out.”

Then she opened her eyes.

_She opened her eyes._

“Celes? Hey, can you hear me?” Kirigiri’s usual calm voice was gone, replaced with worry and dread. “Come on, wake up! It’s only a dream!”

She took a few seconds to process what was happening in front of her. She rubbed her burning, tear filled eyes away and slowly recognized Kirigiri in front of her, awake and alive. “Kirigiri-san,” she breathed. “Kirigiri...you’re alive… thank goodness!” She embraced the detective lovingly. “You wouldn’t understand where I’m coming from but… I’m so happy to have you back… I nearly had a heart attack…”

Kyoko Kirigiri could tell that her dream must’ve been a particularly bad one, mostly because she lost her usual ‘accent.’ She hugged Celeste back, rubbing her back reassuringly. “It’s alright, I’m here. I promise you I’m alive, and I’m not going anywhere,” she told her, face stone hard with certainty. “I’m never going anywhere. I love you, Celes-san.”

Celestia gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Love you too, Kirigiri-san,” she whispered back, smiling again. “Hey, we remembered to pay our taxes, right?”

Kirigiri stared at her skeptically. “Celes… you feeling okay?”

Celestia nodded. “Of course, of course… I just wanted to know if all of our debt is cleared and if our taxes have been paid.

“That must’ve been a pretty awful nightmare,” Kirigiri remarked. “You always insisted on evading your taxes before, and I honestly have no other explanation for such a sudden change of heart. Anyway, yes… when you weren’t watching, I signed and sent back all of our taxes. We’re fine, and… as far as I know of, not in any debt.” She eyes the gambler suspiciously. “We’re not, right?”

Celeste brushed that off quickly. “Of course not! All the money I gain from gambling is won because I won the games fair and square, and no matter what anyone claims, I owe nobody a thing.”

Kirigiri layed back down, Celeste’s arms around her. “Alright, I’ll take your word for it,” she remarked sleepily.

Celeste layed down as well, pulling the detective closer. “Night, Kyoko, I love you with all my heart,” she murmured, closing her eyes.

“Love you too, Celes,” The detective echoed, drifting off to sleep. “Sleep tight.”


End file.
